The present invention relates generally to a technique for moving a given object from one location to another, and more particularly to a static latching mechanism adapted for connection with the object to be moved.
Nuclear waste material is sometimes stored in cannisters located at the bottom of relatively deep underground holes. These cannisters are typically placed within their respective holes and removed therefrom by means of a cable arrangement which is disengagably connected to a given cannister and then used to either lower the cannister into or raise it out of its hole. In either case, it is necessary that the cable itself be disengagably connected to or released from the cannister when the latter is located at the bottom of the hole. Obviously, the cannister is not accessible and therefore the cable must be latched to and unlatched from the cannister from above. This is typically accomplished by means of a dynamic latch which is actuated electrically, hydraulically or by other suitable means. As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention provides for an improved latching technique and specifically one which utilizes an entirely static latch, that is, one having no moving parts.